wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Virtual Ticket
A Virtual Ticket is a login to access a video feed usually provided by DirecTV of various BlizzCon events that was made available starting in 2008. Usually some of the promotional items (physical and virtual, but usually virtual) given to BlizzCon attendees are given to Virtual Ticket purchasers. ;By Blizzard Entertainment File:BlizzCon_2018_Opening_Ceremony|Nov 2, 2018 (actually free on Youtube) File:World of Warcraft - BlizzCon 2018 Preview|Sep 26, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_All-Access_Kickoff_Show|Sep 13, 2018 2018 videos File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Diablo_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Oct 24, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_StarCraft_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Oct 16, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Hearthstone_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Oct 10, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Level_Up_Sound_Design|Oct 5, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Epic_Tales_Guildies_Never_Say_Die|Sep 28, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_World_of_Warcraft_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Sep 26, 2018 File:BlizzCon_Virtual_Ticket_-_Level_Up_Casual_Cosplay|Sep 25, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Heroes_of_the_Storm_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Sep 25, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Universe_Builders_Crafting_Comics|Sep 21, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Overwatch_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Sep 12, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_The_Vault_Overwatch|Sep 12, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Drawn_to_Adventure_Appealing_Characters|Sep 12, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Elite_Cosplay_Meet_the_Judges|Sep 12, 2018 2018 features ;BlizzCon 2018 Virtual Ticket Features * Never Miss a Moment: The opening ceremony and esports are free, but the Virtual Ticket is the only way to watch the Mythic, Legendary, and Epic stages live from home, so you won’t miss any of the developer panels, Community Night contests, or epic closing festivities. Go even deeper with the BlizzCon All-Access Channel, complete with exclusive developer interviews, commentary, and more. * Explore Original BlizzCon Video Series: Unlock full access to unique BlizzCon programming that takes you behind the scenes at Blizzard and beyond the walls of the convention center. Discover Blizzard history inside The Vault, explore artists’ creative process in Drawn to Adventure, and much more. New episodes debut regularly in the weeks leading up to BlizzCon—some available free, and all unlocked via the Virtual Ticket. Watch now! * Snag Epic In-Game Loot: Between now and the start of BlizzCon, unlock a treasure trove of commemorative in-game goodies for World of Warcraft®, StarCraft® II, StarCraft: Remastered, Heroes of the Storm®, Hearthstone®, and Diablo III. Kick things off with a legendary [https://blizzcon.com/news/22484224 Overwatch Demon Hunter skin for Sombra]—available in-game starting today.* * Help Shape the Show: Don’t just watch BlizzCon—participate in it, too! Build a BlizzCon panel alongside others from the Blizzard community, then watch what you created come to life live during the main event. Head to the Build-a-Panel blog to vote on the latest topic. (Build-a-Panel voting will be available for a limited time.) * Watch On-Demand Replays: Miss a revelation during a World of Warcraft or Overwatch developer discussion? Does one of your must-see Hearthstone panels conflict with a can’t-miss StarCraft II match? Relive your favorite moments on demand at BlizzCon.com or in the BlizzCon Mobile App. The Virtual Ticket also unlocks access to a wide variety of panels and original video series from the BlizzCon 2017 video archives. * Get Gear Bonuses: Order a Virtual Ticket, and you’ll get a $10 discount off this year’s Goody Bag, available for pre-order today while supplies last at http://gear.blizzard.com. You’ll also get early access to the BlizzCon 2018 online merchandise sale so you can pick up sweet swag in advance of the show—more details will be announced in the weeks ahead. Visit the Blizzard Shop to learn more and purchase this year’s Virtual Ticket, and keep an eye on www.blizzcon.com to vote on the best moments from past BlizzCons and stay up-to-date on the latest BlizzCon news. † The in-game items for Overwatch, StarCraft II, and StarCraft: Remastered will also be available separately in 2019—further details will be announced at a later date. * Bring Home the BlizzCon® WoW® Classic Demo: Shortly after the BlizzCon opening ceremony on November 2 (on or around 1pm PDT), players will be able to download the same in-development BlizzCon WoW Classic Demo that will be playable on the show floor. Players will have a chance to explore and enjoy a limited questing experience through a pair of classic early-level zones—one Horde and one Alliance—and experience firsthand our recreation of the original Azeroth. Once the demo is live, you’ll be able to play until 10am PST on November 8, giving BlizzCon attendees a chance to check it out again once they get back home. * Declare Your Allegiance: In addition to access to the BlizzCon WoW Classic Demo, starting today BlizzCon attendees and Virtual Ticket holders will receive commemorative in-game items that will help them proudly display their Horde or Alliance pride as the Battle for Azeroth rages on: ** & : Show all of Azeroth where your allegiance lies with a pair of faction-themed cosmetic cloaks—one for Horde characters, and one for Alliance. ** & : Strike fear into your enemies and stand your ground when you plant your faction’s banner on the battlefield. See also * BlizzCon 2008 * BlizzCon 2009 * BlizzCon 2010 * BlizzCon 2011 * BlizzCon 2013 * BlizzCon 2014 * BlizzCon 2015 * BlizzCon 2016 * BlizzCon 2017 * BlizzCon 2018 External links ;News Category:BlizzCon